Come Back, Be Here
by sherry.boggs1
Summary: My version of Aria's encounter with Malcolm in 4x04. What if Ezra had walked out of the book store and sees Aria? What happens when Malcolm wants Aria to have dinner with them? Will Aria give in? Will she tell Ezra how she feels about the break-up? Awful summary, story's better. One-shot.


Aria's POV

"The thing about Jackie Chan is he doesn't make it look easy, he shows you how hard it is." Jake says as we walk in downtown Rosewood.

"Yeah he's kind of goofy sometimes too." I said trying to keep the conversation going. To be honest, ever since Ezra and I broke up, I've been grasping at straws. I try to stay strong but the truth is I miss him. I miss spending Saturdays watching cartoons. I miss him trying to cook us dinner and when it wouldn't turn out, ordering Chinese. I still don't understand how much our relationship changed in a matter of a few months. Recently I've been trying to move on with Jake, but sometimes I feel my heart just isn't in it with him.

"Well, goofiness is part of his charm." Jake says, obviously as a come-on. All of a sudden a familiar voice yells my name.

"Aria!" When I look over I see Malcolm running out of the local bookstore.

"Hey Malcolm. Are you here alone?" I ask and before he can open his mouth, the one person I least wanted to see while I was out with Jake walks out.

"Malcolm, you can't just run out like that, you could…" Ezra dropped off, just realizing I was there. "Oh, h-hey Aria. Who's this?" He asks pointing to Jake. I'm pretty sure I saw a flash of jealousy go across his face before composing himself.

"Ezra, meet Jake. Jake's, um, a friend." Both guys looked equally uncomfortable as they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Jake. Well come on Malcolm, we need to get back to your mom."

"Dad, can Aria come over for dinner tonight?"

"No Malcolm, she looks busy." Ezra says, his eyes shifting to Jake. Again I think I see jealousy in his eyes. As wrong as it, I want to go with them but I know there's a chance of getting Ezra in trouble and that's the last thing I want.

"Actually, I'm not." I say before I can stop myself. I notice Jake shift uncomfortably next to me.

"See dad, she said she's not busy, so can she come?" I think Ezra hasn't told him about our situation yet so I decide to use it to my advantage.

"Only if she wants to." Clearing his throat, he looks into my eyes waiting for my answer.

"Um, okay. I'd love to. What time?" I kind of feel bad that I'm doing this in front of Jake but if I get the chance to be with Ezra, I'm going to take it.

"Does seven sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll be there." As soon as I knew Ezra was out of earshot, I look at Jake. "I'm sorry about that. I just can't say no to Malcolm. He's too cute." _More like Ezra's too cute._

"No it's fine. Well I've got to go. My next class starts soon."

"Bye Jake."

PLL

Knocking on the door to apartment 3B takes me back to all the times I'd come here before. Good and bad. As the doorknob starts to turn I prepare myself to spend time with Ezra again.

"Hey Aria. Come on in."

When I look around I don't see any of Malcolm's things lying around. "Ezra, where's Malcolm?" Looking a little embarrassed he tells me Malcolm got sick and went home. My heart jumps into my throat when I realize I would be alone with Ezra. My mind was racing when he pulls me from my daze by telling me dinner is ready.

"So how have you been?" Ezra asks me.

"Fine, I guess. What about you?"

"Same. So, uh, what's going on with that guy? What's his name, Jake?"

"Nothing's going on, just hanging out." Seeing the jealousy back on his face, I decide to tell him the truth. "Ezra, I miss you." I blurt out before I can think about what I'm saying.

"Wha-what?"

Taking a deep breath I say, "I miss you. I hate acting like strangers at school. I know we can't be together but it's hard. I never wanted to break-up. As for Jake, that's me trying to get over you but it's not working. I can't-" was all I could get out before I feel his lips crashing into mine. I can't think, I just do. We kiss with all the love, frustration, and passion we've had building since we broke-up. I feel his hands grasping my small body as tightly as he can and I do the same thing. I feel his tongue sweep across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I instantly grant. We both moan as the kiss deepens and just revel in how good it feels to be this close again. He pulls away ever so slightly and looks deep into my eyes.

Breathlessly he says, "I've missed you too. You know what? After everything we've been through in the past, we're going to work this out. I can't live without you and I don't want to ever lose you again."

"I can't live without you either. I want to work this out. I love you too much to lose you."

"I love you too. No matter what happens from this day forward, we're in it together."


End file.
